My Special Classmate
by Prominensa
Summary: (Karena aku sudah berjanji kepada diriku sendiri. Saat bunga hydrangea ini bermekaran dengan warna merah muda. Aku akan menyatakan cintaku padanya)


**My Special Classmate**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author Zuppa Soup**

 **[Sasuke U - Sakura H]**

 **AU, OOC, RATE M**

 **Romance Fic**

 **Summary:** (Karena aku sudah berjanji kepada diriku sendiri. Saat bunga hydrangea ini bermekaran dengan warna merah muda. Aku akan menyatakan cintaku padanya)

 **[This fanfiction to join event #SSWattysChallenge]**

 **Note kecil:**

 **1** ) Silakan membaca sesuai nomor urut yang sudah ditulis oleh author

 **2** ) Setiap huruf yang dicetak **'bold'** disetiap sub-tittle pada fic ini akan menciptakan tulisan **'FOREHEAD POKE'**

 **3** ) Happy Reading!

 **F** eel **(5)**

Sakura duduk terdiam di bangku. Jantungnya bekerja tiga kali lipat lebih cepat. Keringat dingin keluar dari telapak tangan. Ia tidak berani menoleh ke arah kanan. Matanya terus fokus ke arah papan tulis. Sakura seolah duduk bersebelahan dengan mayat hidup.

Nyatanya dia bukan mayat hidup. Meskipun kulitnya putih seperti mayat, tetapi ia manusia. Mempunyai nyawa dan organ vitalnya masih bergerak dengan normal.

Di saat Sakura mengatur napas, tangannya justru bersentuhan dengan tangan milik orang di sebelahnya itu. Refleks, Sakura pun melonjak kaget seperti digigit serangga. Tanpa sadar iris _onyx_ Sasuke pun menatap _emerald_ milik Sakura.

Mereka berdua saling menatap. Entah hal menarik apa yang bersarang di iris mata masing-masing, yang jelas mereka sama-sama bersikeras tidak mau mengalah untuk berkedip.

"Cantik. Matamu cantik nun indah. Hijau. Meneduhkan jiwa. Seimbang dengan hitam milikku."

Sakura menganga. Mukanya merah padam hingga ke telinga. Itu kalimat yang cukup puitis dan pertama kali ia dengar dari sosok Sasuke. Perasaan bungah menguar tiba-tiba dari balik hatinya. Ia suka kata-kata itu, dan ingin menyimpannya sendiri. Tidak ingin dibagikan kepada orang lain.

Sakura pun mulai berpikir keras dari mana Sasuke menjiplak kata-kata tersebut. Namun, saat mata Sakura memandang wajah ciptaan Tuhan yang tergolong nyaris sempurna itu, Sakura merasa jantungnya semakin bertambah cepat berdetak. Bukan—bukan tiga kali lipat lagi, tetapi nyaris melompat keluar. Terutama saat wajah Sasuke terpantul sinar matahari pagi yang menyilaukan mata.

Detik itu Sakura mengerti, ia jatuh cinta dengan teman sekelasnya—Sasuke Uchiha. _Titik_.

Masih dalam tanda titik, tidak ada tanda koma di kamus Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

 **O** range **(4)**

Sakura tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum hari ini. Membuat orang di sekelilingnya merasa heran bukan kepalang. Ini seperti bukan Sakura, yang tidak suka minum jus tomat—mendadak suka jus tomat di mana ia rasa sulit menggolongkan antara sayur atau buah.

Bahkan dapat diperhatikan degan jelas jika _emerald_ nya sedari tadi tidak bisa berpindah ke lain objek selain Sasuke. Terlebih lagi saat ia melihat Sasuke tengah berdiri di lapangan bola dengan peluh di sekujur tubuhnya.

Dan hal itu cukup membuat pikiran Sakura dalam modus berbahaya. Karena, beberapa detik kemudian Sakura membayangkan peluh Sasuke yang mungkin bisa bersatu dengan peluhnya suatu hari nanti.

Menyatukan tubuh mereka dan bergelut di atas ranjang—di bawah selimut yang sama. Sakura mulai terbawa oleh imajinasinya sendiri hingga ia tidak sadar Sasuke dan lainnya sudah kembali ke ruang ganti.

Ketika ia sadar semua telah pergi, entah darimana datangnya ide konyol itu. Ia pun segera berlari menuju tempat di mana Sasuke berdiri. Saat dirasa sudah aman Sakura pun melancarkan aksinya.

Kini, matanya tertuju pada minuman botol rasa jeruk bekas Sasuke yang tertinggal di lapangan. Ia sempat menoleh (lagi), guna mencari tahu apakah ada yang akan mengintip aktivitasnya saat ini atau tidak. Tanpa basa-basi—Sakura membuka tutup botol itu dan meminum sisa air jeruk di dalam botol milik Sasuke.

"Ciuman tidak langsung, ehh!" celetuknya.

Sakura tersenyum—mulai membayangkan andai yang ia jamah bukan botol milik Sasuke melainkan bibir merah Sasuke yang pastinya terasa kenyal dan bergairah saat keduanya saling berkecup mesra. Bahkan bisa saja lidah keduanya saling melilit dan bertukar _saliva_ sebagai tanda saling memiliki.

Setelah puas berimajinasi, Sakura berlarian menuju tempat sampah tak jauh dari lapangan. Dan tanpa ia sadari ada Sasuke berdiri di balik dinding dan mengamati kegiatan Sakura dengan botol minumannya.

Sasuke pun bingung dengan perlakuan Sakura barusan. Ada perasaan senang juga lucu di saat bersamaan. Itu hanya sebuah botol bekas yang ia minum, tetapi Sakura sangat menikmatinya tanpa dosa.

Dan satu hal yang ia pikirkan saat ini, ternyata bukan hanya Sakura saja yang bergairah. Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama. Buktinya Sasuke kecil di balik seragam olahraganya yang cukup ketat, terasa panas, gerah dan sesak saat Sakura menjadi objek pengamatannya hari ini.

" _Sial_! Sakuraaah ..."

Sasuke pun berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri. Jika ia bertemu Sakura sore ini sepulang sekolah, ia akan memperkosanya habis-habisan.

Namun, sayang seribu sayang Sasuke memilih menahannya sampai di rumah. Memuaskan dirinya hanya dengan satu tangan. Di dalam kamar mandi selama kurang lebih 40 menit.

Curiga. Kakaknya—Itachi mulai curiga. Dengan tangan memegang spatula, ia mengetuk pintu saat Sasuke mengerang panjang dengan peluh membanjiri tubuhnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Itachi pingsan saat melihat cairan putih keluar dari alat genital Sasuke. Namun, entah kenapa Sasuke memilih tidak peduli dengan kakaknya itu. Justru yang Sasuke pedulikan sekarang adalah perasaannya sendiri.

Ia sadar— ya, Sasuke sadar ia ingin Sakura. Hanya Sakura— _titik_ tanpa koma. Di mana ia rindu dan menggila karena Sakura .

.

.

.

.

.

 **R** ain **(1)**

Hari Itu ...

hujan membasahi bumi. Aroma tanah yang selama 1 bulan tidak dijamah oleh sang hujan, kini menguar merasuki setiap indra penciuman orang di sekitarnya.

Ini musim panas. Namun, ramalan cuaca menyatakan akan turun hujan deras di beberapa wilayah. Sebagian orang senang akan turunnya hujan, tetapi ada juga yang merasa sedih akan datangnya hujan.

Seperti seorang gadis SMA berhelai merah muda ini. Berdiri di depan pintu utama sekolah sambil memainkan sepatu barunya. Berjinjit kemudian berdiri seperti biasa. Selang menit berikutnya ia akan berjinjit kemudian berdiri seperti biasanya (lagi). Hal itu terus ia lakukan berulang-ulang guna mengusir kebosanan.

Salahnya sendiri, mengabaikan peringatan sang ibu untuk membawa payung dan memilih menyiksa diri menunggu hujan reda. Terlebih lagi ia harus melindungi sepatu barunya dari ancaman hujan dan lainnya.

Gadis itu masih setia berdiri dengan ekspresi murung. Mengembungkan pipinya dari kiri dan kanan secara bergantian. Ia bosan—sangat amat bosan menunggu hujan yang tidak kunjung berhenti sejak 30 menit yang lalu.

Hingga ia merasa ...

ada langkah kaki mendekat. Langkah seorang pemuda yang terdengar tegas, tetapi juga santai di saat bersamaan. Langkah yang Sakura Haruno—gadis itu, hafal. Baru saja ia hafal. Karena langkah itu milik teman sekelasnya.

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam mencuat, berkulit putih mirip perempuan, dan mempunyai tinggi yang cukup ideal dengan berat badannya. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha—murid pindahan kota sebelah.

Mereka berdua berdiri berdampingan. Saling melirik satu sama lain. _Onix_ bertemu _emerald_. Keduanya serasa berbicara melalui kekuatan mata. Tanpa kata. Membisu bagai boneka yang tidak punya hati, tetapi bernyawa.

Sakura dan Sasuke ...

ini bukan kali pertama mereka saling melirik seperti ini. Karena ini mungkin saja bukan acara kebetulan dari Dewa, melainkan takdir yang mengikat keduanya. Karena Sakura dan Sasuke duduk bersebelahan di dalam kelas tepat hari ini.

Tiga hari yang lalu Sakura absen tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit maagnya kambuh. Dan tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seseorang yang menjadi partner sebangkunya. Dia adalah si tampan yang selama tiga hari ini menjadi topik utama obrolan setiap siswi di sekolah. Si tampan yang cukup membuat cemburu para siswa karena parasnya yang mengalihkan dunia para siswi. Si tampan yang membuat jantung Sakura melompat tidak karuan saat ia ...

Menyodorkan sebuah payung secara tepat ke arah Sakura. Dan memilih berlari menerjang hujan deras—meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mengernyitkan dahinya karena heran sekaligus mengamati punggung Sasuke yang menjauh.

Yang Sakura ingat setelah Sasuke pergi adalah ...

ia tersenyum selang beberapa detik kemudian.

Sakura senang meskipun hatinya merasa tidak enak.

.

.

.

.

.

 **E** veryday **(2)**

Sakura akan berdiri di sana. Setiap hari, setiap pagi, dan sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Menyibukkan diri dengan selang air dan bunga-bunga, sambil bersenandung ringan bersama burung-burung yang bertengger di pohon.

Serangga musim panas seolah membantu memberi irama musik untuk Sakura. Sakura yang menggelung rambutnya nampak menikmati alunan musik dari sang serangga dengan menggoyang-goyangkan kepala.

Matanya terpejam. Menikmati musik original dari alam. Bagi Sakura, tidak ada yang lebih nikmat dari momen pagi ini. Bunga dan kupu-kupu pun seolah ikut menari bersama.

Tanpa ia sadari ada sepasang mata melihat penampilan Sakurq dari jendela kaca di atas sana. Mengabaikan Naruto—teman yang berdiri di sebelahnya, yang terus mengoceh mengenai _anime_ _hentai_ yang baru saja ia tonton semalam.

Yang Sasuke ingat, ia melengkungkan kurva ke atas saat rok pendek Sakura Haruno tertiup angin musim panas di saat ia sedang asyik bergoyang.

Sedang sang aktris utama berusaha menutupinya sambil menampilkan pipi berwarna merah seperti buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

 **H** ydrangea **(6)**

Bunga hydrangea warna biru melambangkan permintaan maaf, penolakan, serta hati yang dingin.

Bunga Hydrangea warna merah muda melambangkan pernikahan dan cinta karena bentuknya yang menyerupai jantung yang berdetak.

Bunga hydrangea warna ungu melambangkan keinginan memahami seseorang serta kekayaan yang melimpah.

Bunga hydrangea warna putih melambangkan kesucian.

"Kau tahu bunga hydrangea bisa berubah warna?"

"Hn."

"Semua tergantung dari tingkat keasaman tanah di sekitarnya."

"Hnn."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya. Sedari tadi keduanya hanya berdiri di taman bunga yang biasa Sakura rawat. Dan seperti biasa Sakura selalu yang aktif mengubah suasana tegang nun sunyi di antara keduanya.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini. Entah apa tujuannya Sakura tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu Sasuke mengekorinya sejak istirahat siang tadi.

"Ak-aku mau pergi mengambil selang dulu," ucap Sakura dan melewati Sasuke begitu saja.

Sasuke masih diam memandang bunga hydrangea di hadapannya. Dalam fokus pandangnya ia membatin dalam hati.

 _Saat bunga hydrangea biru berubah menjadi merah muda. Tunggulah! Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu._

Kemudian ia melangkah menjauh—sedang Sakura berdiri menatap punggung milik Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh damba sekaligus heran. Ia kemudian menarik napas panjang dan melangkah ke arah bunga hydrangea yang kehausan.

.

.

.

.

.

T **e** ars **(11)**

Tangis haru mewarnai keluarga Uzumaki. Di dalam sebuah gereja kecil dua sejoli beda warna rambut tengah berbahagia menyambut para tamu undangan.

Senyum bercampur air mata bahagia tidak lepas dari kedua mempelai. Ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah mereka sangka (juga) sebelumnya. Itulah sebabnya mereka menyampaikan kabar suka cita ini dengan membuat pesta pernikahan yang cukup besar-besaran setelah ini.

Ya, ini adalah pernikahan Naruto Uzumaki dengan Hinata Hyuga.

Keduanya bertemu di kantor dan menjadi rekan kerja. Setelah mengalami proses yang cukup panjang, keduanya pun merasa cocok dan memutuskan untuk menikah.

Naruto mengundang teman-teman sekelasnya dulu yang dirasa masih aktif dihubungi. Bagaikan sebuah reunian mereka semua dapat berkumpul di sebuah pesta pernikahan.

Tampak Sakura juga turut hadir dan tengah berdiri di dekat taman bunga tidak jauh dari gereja. Ia berkeliling di taman sambil bersenandung kecil. Tangan kanannya digenggam erat oleh seorang pria yang tidak asing (lagi). Dia—Sasuke Uchiha. Pria yang menjadi suaminya saat ini dan selamanya.

Siapa yang akan menyangka jika keduanya dipertemukan dalam acara kencan buta oleh teman mereka saat kuliah. Saat itu Sakura pikir Sasuke mungkin saja sudah menikah, begitu juga pemikiran Sasuke. Akan tetapi, inilah jodoh. Mereka bukan hanya bertemu, tetapi juga disatukan dalam ikatan suci.

Yang Sakura ingat saat itu Sasuke langsung melamarnya saat itu juga.

(Sakura, aku tidak ingin hanya menjadi kenangan bagimu. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang pertama kali kau lihat di pagi hari. Menjadi orang yang kau siapkan sarapan dan kau kenakan dasi di kerahku. Maukah kau mengulang dari awal denganku? Menjadi istri sah Uchiha Sasuke)

Dalam lamunan Sakura tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara cempreng seseorang.

"Sakura- _chan_!" suara Naruto. Ia pun menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke yang berada di taman. "Terima kasih ... aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Kau sudah men _design_ tempat ini menjadi sangat mewah dan indah. Hinata suka," celotehnya.

"Aku juga berterima kasih padamu, Naruto. Karena telah memilihku untuk men _design_ di hari pernikahanmu ini," jawab Sakura.

"Hydrangea ya? Ehmmm, konsep yang bagus. Aku suka. Sekali lagi terima kasih Sakura dan Sasuke. Semoga persalinanmu nanti lancar ... dan ada salam dari Hinata untuk kalian. Aku pergi dulu," Naruto pun pergi setelah berkata demikian. Meninggalkan keluarga Uchiha yang sedang menikmati taman bunga ini. Bunga-bunga hydrangea pun menyambut mereka berdua. Berbagai warna nampak bermekaran bagaikan pelangi.

Sakura merapatkan genggamannya seolah tak ingin kehilangan. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. Ia membatin dengan penuh syukur bisa berdampingan dengan Sakura. Begitu juga dengan Hinata yang berakhir bahagia dengan Naruto.

Karena dirasa sedang dipandang, Sakura pun ikut menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Keduanya menempelkan kening masing-masing. Membentuk kurva melengkung ke atas yang ia tarik dari bibir masing-masing.

 **"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."**

 **"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."**

Mereka terkekeh saat menyadari berucap cinta secara bersamaan. Akhir bahagia jika kita mau bersabar menunggu bukan?

(Karena aku sudah berjanji kepada diriku sendiri. Saat bunga hydrangea ini bermekaran dengan warna merah muda. Aku akan menyatakan cintaku padanya)

.

.

.

.

.

 **A d** ay **(3)**

Suatu hari Sakura penasaran. Mata hijaunya selalu melirik ke arah bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Meskipun ia dan Sasuke hampir jarang berinteraksi, tetapi Sakura merasa sepi di situasi seperti ini.

Situasi di mana tidak ada Sasuke Uchiha yang selalu mengintimidasi dirinya lewat tatapan tajam miliknya. Hanya Sasuke yang bisa Sakura maafkan karena tatapannya yang kelewat menusuk jantung itu.

Dan inilah Sakura, mati terbunuh sepi dan menggila karena Sasuke tidak ada. Mengabaikan bibir tipis Ino—sahabatnya, yang sedari tadi berteriak heboh menonton video klip **One Ok Rock** di layar hp.

"Sakura, lihat! Kyaaaaa ... Taka- _kun_ keren sekali."

Sakura diam. Melirik sekilas—hanya sekilas. Kemudian memilih pura-pura menguap dan menopang dagu ke arah jendela. Dari balik jendela dapat ia lihat ada beberapa siswa-siswi sedang melakukan kegiatan olahraga.

Namun, tidak ada yang bisa menghibur Sakura saat ini. Karena yang ia inginkan hanyalah Sasuke, bukan Taka, Yamazaki Kento ataupun Shota Fukushi. Meskipun ada aktor yang jauh lebih tampan dari Sasuke—Sakura tidak akan menggubrisnya.

Karena ia hanya ingin Sasuke— _titik_ tanpa ada koma. Sakura pun mulai merindu karenanya ...

.

.

.

.

.

 **P** ast Time **(8)**

Sepulang sekolah Sakura berada di perpustakaan. Ia ingin menyelesaikan tugas musim panas yang diberikan oleh sang guru. Dengan tekun ia membolak-balik kertas untuk memecahkan jawaban atas segala macam pertanyaan yang luar biasa sulit.

Ia melirik sekilas ke arah ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan masuk. Tidak ada panggilan masuk—dari Sasuke yang sejak seminggu yang lalu berlabel menjadi kekasihnya. Sakura sedikit gelisah. Namun, bunyi pintu perpustakaan terbuka mengalihkan fokus pikirannya.

"Sst ... ssst ... Sakura!" panggil Ino pelan.

Ino memberi kode Sakura untuk keluar perpustakaan dan menemuinya di depan pintu. Sakura yang mengerti, berdiri seketika sebelum ia membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja.

Pandangan matanya beralih ke jendela kaca saat ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Namun, ada ekspresi berbeda dalam fokus pandang Sakura saat ini. Dahinya berkerut dan mata dengan iris klorofil itu menyipit. Dari jendela lantai tiga ia bisa melihat Sasuke sedang berpelukan dengan siswi dari sekolah lain di depan gerbang sekolah.

Gadis itu mempunyai surai hitam panjang dan beriris lavender. Dibanding Sakura, secara fisik gadis itu mempunyai fisik yang bagus. Sakura yakin ketika gadis itu berdiri lima menit saja di depan gerbang, pasti akan banyak anak laki-laki yang terpesona.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia mengabaikan segala argumen yang bersarang di pikiran kotornya. Langkahnya ia percepat untuk segera menemui sang sahabat. Ia ingin memikirkan yang indah-indah saja.

Ino berdiri sambil bersandar di tembok. Memainkan kuku-kuku cantiknya sambil menunggu Sakura. Raut wajah Ino nampak tidak tenang dibanding Sakura.

"Ino!" panggil Sakura.

Ino menoleh. Dengan tatapan khawatir ia segera menarik tangan Sakura ke dalam _toilet_ yang tidak jauh dari perpustakaan.

"Ke-kenapa?" Sakura heran dengan tingkah Ino. Tanpa peduli protes Sakura, masuk Sakura dan kembali menariknya ke arah jendela.

"Lihat!" Ino menunjuk jendela kaca di _toilet_. Kebetulan jendela itu tembus ke arah gerbang sekolah—tempat di mana Sasuke berpelukan dengan gadis lain.

Sakura menunduk. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ino satu-satunya orang yang tahu jika dirinya dan Sasuke menjalin hubungan. Namun, pengalaman cinta yang nol besar membuat Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Haruskah ia bertanya kepada Sasuke? Atau apa ... sungguh ia tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu jika ia bertanya kepada Sasuke dan hal itu justru membuat dia dibenci oleh Sasuke. Ia akan memilih untuk diam dan menurut dengan keputusan Sasuke.

Ino menepuk pundak Sakura. Dapat ia lihat mata hijau Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca, membuat mata Ino membulat melihatnya. Ino tidak suka ekspresi Sakura yang sedih seperti ini.

"Ayo kita temui Sasuke dan meminta penjelasan," hibur Ino.

Sakura tidak menggubris. Satu hal yang terjadi, ia memilih meneteskan kristal-kristal asin melalui kedua matanya. Ia sama sekali tidak berminat akan penjelasan Sasuke padanya. Hal itu cukup membuat Ino heran namun ia juga dapat mengerti. Mungkin Sakura tidak ingin memperlebar masalah ini.

Hingga esok pagi tiba Sakura mendapat kabar dari Naruto. Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Sasuke sebelum ia pindah ke kota ini.

 _Sasuke, pernah mengalami kecelakaan dengan ayahnya. Ayah Sasuke meninggal di tempat, sedangkan Sasuke hidup dengan keadaan hilang ingatan. Ia tidak mengingat siapapun, baik anggota keluarganya maupun kekasihnya sendiri. Padahal mereka sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun-an. Kau tahu siapa nama kekasihnya itu? Hinata Hyuuga—gadis yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah kemarin._

Sakura pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Mungkin juga ia tidak mampu mendengar. Yang jelas sejak kejadian itu, ada jarak antara dirinya dengan Sasuke.

Tidak ada penjelasan dan tidak ada yang meminta penjelasan. Detik itu juga Sakura patah hati. Entah bagaimana dengan Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya. Rasanya dekat—sangat dekat, tetapi tidak dengan hati mereka (lagi).

.

.

.

.

.

Firew **o** rk **(7)**

Musim panas identik dengan kembang api. Warna-warni di angkasa akan menjadi tontonan apik bagi banyak orang yang melihatnya. Tidak peduli suhu panas yang menguar. Tetap saja, semua orang akan berbondong-bondong menuju lokasi terbaik untuk menonton.

Sakura berjalan dengan sahabat setianya—Ino dengan _yukata_ warna _soft_ _pink_ menuju sebuah bukit kecil di belakang sekolah. Suasana di bukit kecil itu ramai dengan lautan manusia seperti musim panas sebelumnya.

Namun, demi melihat kembang api spesial setahun sekali, mereka rela menerjang lautan manusia itu. Menurut mereka ini merupakan perjuangan yang tidak sia-sia. Jadi, apa pun resikonya mereka akan ambil.

Ino menggandeng tangan Sakura agar mereka tetap bersama dan tidak kehilangan satu sama lain. Dibanding Sakura, Ino memang lebih cekatan terutama untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Beruntungnya Sakura karena Ino memang sahabat yang baik. Ia benar-benar mengenggam tangan Sakura seolah Sakura adalah kekasihnya yang tidak boleh terlepas darinya.

Hingga tibalah mereka di suatu bukit yang jauh dari keramaian. Kalau pun ada orang—hanya sebagian saja yang berada di sana. Sakura segera duduk di rerumputan karena kelelahan menghantui dirinya. Sedangkan Ino nampak berdiri dan sibuk dengan _handphone_ -nya seperti pebisnis muda yang harus mencari banyak klien. Mungkin Ino (memang) sedang menghubungi seseorang.

Tidak lama Ino bersorak senang saat melihat segerombolan pemuda datang menghampirinya. Pemuda itu berjumlah 4 orang. Sakura mengenali mereka. Ya, tentu saja karena mereka berempat adalah teman sekelas Sakura. Naruto, Sai, Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Aaah, akhirnya ketemu," ucap Ino girang.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino, walaupun awalnya ia tidak tertarik sama sekali. Ia tahu sifat Ino. Lebih suka mengajak teman laki-laki daripada perempuan. Tanpa ia sadari matanya bertemu pandang dengan seseorang.

Sasuke—batinnya.

Sasuke diam. Akan tetapi, langkah kakinya bergerak ke arah Sakura. _Yukata_ biru dongker miliknya tiba-tiba tertiup angin musim panas yang mampir sekilas. Hari ini, meskipun musim panas yang menyambut, tetapi sang angin masih datang untuk menyapa penggemarnya.

Anak rambut Sakura ikut dijamah sang angin. Hari ini Sakura memangkas rambut panjangnya menjadi pendek sebahu. Ia menyelipkan beberapa helaian rambut _pink_ -nya ke belakang telinga kanan.

Sakura masih dalam posisi duduk menatap iris _onyx_ Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, diam —namun matanya tidak bisa berpindah ke pemandangan lain.

Namun, bunyi _dar dir dur_ cukup mengalihkan fokus mereka sejenak. Kembang api sudah diluncurkan. Langit yang gelap mendadak menjadi cerah. Warna-warni yang bernaung di angkasa bagai bintang yang tampak dekat. Suara riuh penonton juga tidak kalah serunya dengan suara letusan kembang api.

Dalam riuh Sakura dapat mendengar suara Sasuke samar-samar.

"Aku mencintaimu ... tetapi—aku takut jika aku hanya akan menyakitimu."

Sakura menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mengenggam tangan kiri Sasuke. Jari Sasuke terasa dingin ketika menyambut tangan Sakura. Namun, tak lama jari-jari mereka menghangat secara bersamaan.

Hangat hingga menyebar ke hati mereka. Perasaan hangat yang berbeda dengan musim panas yang mereka lalui saat ini. Keduanya seolah saling menyambut kehadiran cinta satu sama lain. Tidak perlu banyak kata, mereka cukup berinteraksi melalui mata saja.

Dalam riuhnya pesta kembang api. Di bawah langit cerah bertabur bintang. Sang rembulan menjadi saksi siluet dua anak manusia yang saling berpagutan.

Tentunya tanpa teman dan orang-orang sekitar mereka sadari. Namun, satu yang mereka tidak akan pernah lupa—esok pagi mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan Sasuke adalah cinta pertama bagi Sakura Haruno.

.

.

.

.

.

Bro **k** en Heart (9)

Ia tahu. Ia patah hati.

Ia tahu hubungannya menggantung.

Hingga hari kelulusan tiba tidak ada kepastian dari hubungannya.

Saling diam itulah jawaban sementara (mungkin) dari dua sejoli seumur jagung ini.

Ketika pulang sekolah di hari terakhir mereka. Sakura menemukan secarik kertas di dalam lokernya.

 _ **Dear Sakura,**_

 _Maaf, kau mungkin sudah tahu semua._

 _Jadi beginilah keadaannya._

 _Aku ..._

 _Tidak bisa memberimu hati maupun cinta untuk saat ini._

 _Tapi ..._

 _Aku juga tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, jika aku ..._

 _masih mencintaimu—sangat._

 _Ini mungkin yang terbaik. Tidak memilih siapapun di antara kalian. Demi kebaikan semua._

 _Jadi izinkan aku berpikir dan biarkan waktu yang memilih dengan siapa hatiku akan berlabuh._

 _ **Sampai jumpa, Sakura!**_

 _ **Sasuke U**_

Sakura meremas kertas yang barusan ia baca. Membuangnya di tong sampah tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Ia ingin menjadi Sakura seperti itu, yang kuat dan tegar dan berani membuang masa lalunya. Namun, semua butuh proses baginya. Ia akan bersabar untuk itu.

Lagipula jika hal ini benar tentunya ada yang lebih menderita dari dirinya. Tentu saja Hinata Hyuuga kekasih Sasuke. Selama dua tahun menjalin hubungan bukanlah waktu yang singkat dibanding Sakura sendiri. Jikalau akhirnya Sasuke harus bersama Hinata, mungkin itu yang terbaik.

Sejak saat itu Sakura menjalani hidupnya tanpa ragu menuju masa depan. Tidak ingin menoleh ke belakang. Ia tidak mau ingat ataupun jera dengan kisah cintanya dengan Sasuke.

Ia bangkit—Sakura _move on_.

.

.

.

.

.

 **E** nding **(10)**

10 tahun sudah berlalu. Sakura sudah mengganti nama belakang miliknya dengan milik suami. Ini adalah sesuatu yang ia tidak bisa bayangkan sebelumnya. Takdir memang tidak bisa ditebak. Begitu pun dengan jodoh yang tidak akan kita sangka.

Kadang kita hanya dipertemukan saja tanpa disatukan. Kadang cinta pertama belum tentu menjadi cinta terakhir. Itu sudah menjadi hal umum bagi kita yang pernah merasa pahit manisnya cinta.

Sakura paham dalam menyambut hidup baru ataupun sebuah pilihan, pasti akan ada yang dikorbankan juga ada pula resikonya. Baik yang dipilih maupun yang terpilih, memikul beban yang sama.

Dengan perut buncit Sakura berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Hari ini ia cuti bekerja karena sebentar lagi akan melahirkan. Perasaan senang karena sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ibu membuat Sakura tidak pernah berhenti untuk tersenyum. Apalagi ini benih dari orang tercintanya.

Pelan-pelan ia duduk di sofa dan memandang seorang pria di hadapannya.

"Naruto ...," panggil Sakura.

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh bahkan menampilkan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Sakura- _chan_ ..."

"Kau tahu, aku sangat senang karena kau memilihku."

"Apakah kau bahagia sekarang?"

"Ehm, tentu saja. Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Mereka kemudian berbincang-bincang ringan. Sambil sesekali menyesap teh yang tersedia di atas meja. Hanya obrolan ringan—namun cukup menghibur keduanya.

Kini, harapan mereka hanya satu—kebahagiaan.

Terkadang kita tidak akan berakhir dengan orang yang kita inginkan, karena Tuhan tahu siapa yang kita butuhkan.

 **[END]**

 **A/n:**

 ***Fic ini saya ikut sertakan dalam event di wattpad yaitu SSWattysChallenge, dan alhamdulillah mendapat juara 2.**

 **A/n:**

 **1) Untuk para reader saya tahu sudah sebulan lebih saya belum juga meng-update cerita saya. Terutama yang berchapter. Dan mengenai hal tersebut saya minta maaf.**

 **2) Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini, jujur saya sedang kecanduan wattpad. Hingga akhirnya saya mengabaikan FFn. Jadi mulai sekarang saya sedang berusaha untuk aktif kembali. Baik di FFn maupun wattpad.**

 **Alasan:**

 **Saya pasca melahirkan :)**

 **3) Saya mohon dukungannya untung fic saya yang berjudul 'The Second Earth in Another Milky Way' yang alhamdulillah (lagi) masuk 5 besar nominasi Indonesian Fanfiction Award 2k17 dalam kategori Sci-fi. Jika kalian sudah membaca dan menyukainya silakan vote melalui link khusus. Caranya search di fb fanpage IFA dan ikuti petunjuknya.**

 **_terima kasih**

 **/zuppa soup**


End file.
